1. Field
The present teachings generally relate to the pest control and more particularly, to systems and methods for detecting and monitoring pests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various creatures such as bugs and rodents are considered as pests to most human beings. Aside from their general undesirability, pests can create health hazards in many situations. For example, pests can transmit various diseases when they come in contact with food items in areas such as a kitchen.
Presence of pests, extent of their infestation, and their hiding locations can be difficult to ascertain. Most pests move about the example kitchen when human beings are not present—for example, in the dark. When a human being enters the kitchen and turns on the light, pests quickly scurry away to their hiding locations. Thus, it is rather difficult to ascertain where they congregate in darkness and where they scurry to. Knowledge of such information can facilitate a more efficient pest control. Thus, there is a need for an improved pest detection system.